Episode 8651 (1st June 2015)
Plot Gail receives a phone call from Susan Meldrum, Michael's ex-wife, to say that she has sent him a present of a photo album of Gavin's life. David prepares for a home visit from a Cafcass representative, Kylie’s reappearance not far from his thoughts. Sophie continues her vigil over Maddie's bed. With Dev due back from India, Julie arranges for the children to be taken out of school early to meet their father. Mary disapproves. A panicking Gail tells Andy about the album. They determine that Michael mustn't get hold of it. Kal's funeral is set for Friday. Zeedan wants to take over the running of the gym while Alya doesn't know if she can continue working for Carla. Andy volunteers to wait in No.8 for the parcel but is distracted by the police who want to ask questions about what he saw at the fire. He therefore misses the courier arriving with the parcel. Jason defends Tony to Eileen saying that it takes two to tango. Andy gets Steph to distract Michael with a drink at the bistro while they wait for the parcel. Julie asks Mary to make herself scarce that evening for family time. Andy and Gail find a card at home saying the parcel has been left at the Kabin. Norris refuses to hand it to them and gives it to Michael when he comes into the shop after them. When he gets it home, Gail and Andy try every trick they know to get the parcel out of Michael's hands but fail. Eileen tells Liz she's had a lucky escape. Michael is delighted at the album and insists that Andy sits with him to leaf through it. Andy steels himself to tell Michael the truth but can't bring himself to do so when Bethany momentarily joins them. Jenny books a taxi for herself and Jack. Michael enjoys looking at the pictures of Gavin as a baby and toddler as Gail and Andy look on with dread. Dev arrives home, shocked by the news of Kal's death. He loses his temper when Julie and Mary begin to squabble. Maddie's alarms suddenly go off. Michael sees that Gavin as a teenager looked very different to the man sat next to him. As he reaches the final pages, realisation dawns and he asks Andy "Which one of you isn't my son? Him or you?" Andy admits he's not Gavin. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Police Officer - Haider Mohammed Javed Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield General - Maddie's room Notes *First appearance of Dev Alahan since 13th February 2015 as Jimmi Harkishin took an extended leave from the programme. *The album of photographs that Michael Rodwell looks through contained actual pictures of actor Mark Holgate throughout his life. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony vanishes without a trace; and Andy and Gail attempt to intercept a photo album sent to Michael by Susan, which documents Gavin's life. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,413,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2015 episodes